The Diary: Times Achanging(Jin x Nicole)
by PassingShips
Summary: Jin starts feeling like he's losing one of his bestfriends. Nicole is shrouding herself within, and she's not letting anyone in. So when Jin has the chance to help her, he takes it, along with her Diary. Will he succeed? Chapters are up now. I got bored.
1. you can ignore this

They were friends. But lately, Jin has noticed that Nicole's was acting wierd, weirder than usual. But one day, Nicole drops her diary and Jin picks it up. Curiosity and concern takes over him, and he reads it. He is open to every bit of Nicole's feelings and thoughts. Stuck in a new world, Jin now understands his friend, and her secrets.

Coming December 9, 2015, maybe sooner if I can finish.


	2. The diary

_I can feel her closing up. She's been acting weird lately. So shut up inside of herself. There are so many subject that are now touchy to her. If I say one thing wrong, she hides away in her shell again. I am afraid that I am losing of my best friends and I am so helpless to stop it. I'm just trying to help her. And now, she isn't even letting me do that._

I put my pencil down and stare at the words I had just written. Even though the page was full, the writing looked so blank. And it might have well been. My friend, Nicole, had been closing herself off lately and I was getting worried. She refused to listen when I tried to bring it to her attention, but now, my attempts are getting more desperate. She needs to hear what I have to say, even if she doesn't want to.

* * *

_The next day on the bus:_

I take my normal seat next to sho in the front of the bus, across from Nicole and Marche. Leon and Covey sit in the seat behind us.

I silently listen to the conversations my friend are having around me. It just seems so pointless to add myself into one. But sho continues to prattle on uselessly into my ears, not seeming to care if I am actually listening. I am a little bit, but I have other things on my mind.

I strain my ears lightly to hear what Marche is saying to Nicole. She, like me, remains silent, nodding every now and then or giving an affirmative grunt. This is so unlike her. I'm always telling her to calm down, but right now I want nothing more than to tell her to be hyper.

Marche must have come to the same conclusion, because the next thing he says is, "Nicole are you listening? This is really important! What's with you today?"

She blushes and smiles apologetically, "Sorry, must have zoned out, there."

This isn't unusual. Nicole is always zoning out. But the excuse struck me as weird. She's been using a lot lately. More than usual.

No. Nicole is hiding something, but I just need to know what.

The bus stops, cutting the engine. This interrupts my train of thoughts about Nicole's ailment. But I am left with one question: _what's bothering her?_

* * *

Kids file into a neat line, going down to the front of the bus. Sho and Marche are in front of me and Leon and Covey are in front of them. I am all the way at the back of the line. Everyone get off, and I am left alone with Nicole. Nicole is still gathering her stuff inside of the seat.

"Go on," I say, when she's ready. She smiles and gets off the bus.

I take a look at her seat and notice that she forgot something.

Her diary.


	3. The secret

I glance at this book. It's tiny, small enough to fit comfortably in my palm. It's deep blue with hot pink edging.

_I'll just give it back to Nicole and it'll all be good. _

But I find myself growing too curious. It put the diary into my backpack and get off the bus.

* * *

_That day, after school:_

I read line after line of words strung together to make a dirty little secret. I knew I shouldn't have read any more, but I couldn't help it.

_Every crush will be rendered useless if someone finds these evil words. Everyone of them. My past, my present, and perhaps my future. Well, if I had one. Although, that is now highly unlikely. Seemingly impossible, actually. _

_You know, I still can't believe I'm writing this. This feels strangely like talking to myself. And sadly enough, I know how that feels. But since I can't tell this to anyone else, and I now have no one to, so yes I'll keep this diary. _

_But that's besides the point. What I was trying to say is that; there's no point in dwelling in the past, but I may now have no future. I've been living like this or six months now, and I'm sure the boys have noticed some thing strange, some thing off about me. But that's beside the point. too. NO ONE CAN EVER FIND OUT! _

_This is my burden to bare, so bare it I will. And I will do this on my own. Although, it would be a little nice for someone to find me, someone to tell me that I'm not alone, and that they still love me. Lie if they have to, but at least say it. _

_Ah, I really could use some love right now, what with my life falling apart. My parents have disowned me and left me to die. I've been living in an old shack. And it's winter! _

_But whatever, they were only my adopted parents. My real ones would take me in in a heartbeat, if they were, you know, still alive. But that matters not, the fact that they loved me keeps me going._

_The person that is hardest to lie to is Jin. When he finds out; and he will, he'll most likely be the most annoyed. But this isn't the first time I've lied to him. It it certainly won't be the last. When the boys find out they will all hate me. And then I'll be truly alone. And that is my biggest regret. _

I put the book down. Disowned. Nicole had been disowned and was keeping this a secret.

I try to be mad, but he only emotion I can conjure is sadness. _What will happen to Nicole? Will she be taken from me? _

I can't stand that thought, so I push it away. _Never, _I vowed,_ never will she be taken to me._


	4. The safe place

Nicole's pov:

I close my eyes and slide down the alley wall. Tears threaten to spill down my face. I feel so hungry. I kind of feel as if I could faint. I open my backpack and search for my diary among the contents. I don't find it. I start to get nervous. What if someone read it?! Bu that wasn't a real question. I already knew that if anyone ever read that dairy, it's to the orphanage with me. No second thoughts. Bang! Click! New life.

I know that I must not let that happen. But I also can't help the panic that comes up from my alley is suddenly covered in puke. I grab my backpack, sling it over my shoulder and run.

* * *

Jin's pov:

I glance out the window. I saw a slim figure running past my house. I recognize it as female. The figure just keeps on running. I look away for a moment and the figure is gone. I hear a knock at the door. I run down the stairs and open the door. Nicole is staring at me, she's shivering from the cold. I grab her arm and pull her inside the house.

"What were you doing out there?" I demanded, I haven't loosened my grip o her, but she still shivers from the cold.

"I was coming to your house. Isn't it obvious?" she stared at me with those big, pleading eyes.

I let go of her. "Apparently not. But why come here? Why not go to marche's house? Sho's? Leon's?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Obviously not. I came to you. Now, are you gonna question me all night, or can I stay here, in peace?"

I find that I am surprised. I already knew that she had no place to go, but seriously, why did she come to me?

"Yeah, yeah. Guest room's over there," I say, pointing to a blue door.

She grins at me and disappears into the room. I run upstairs. I hide her diary. I am convinced that it's the key to saving her life, but then, she also needs another diary to write in. I glance at the blue bag sitting on my bed. I had been on giving it to her tomorrow, but now, I decide, is the right time to give it to her.

I grab the bag and run downstairs. I knock on the guest room's door. I don't go in until I hear her give me permission. I gently push the door open. Nicole's sitting on the bed when I enter. I hold the bag out to her. She gets up and takes it calmly from my hand. But there's another thing that's different.

"Niks, you okay? You seem a little off."

Her face flushes. "Nah, I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all."

She takes the gift from the bag in the same fashion as she had from my hand. I watch as she slides her hand through the empty pages of the pink diary she's now holding.

I take notice that there are small tears making their way down her face. I swoop her into my arms and hold her while she cries. She is still shivering, but her tears have stopped falling.

"Yeah," I say. "This is what being "okay" looks like. You crying into my shoulder, that's the perfect picture."

She raps my arm playfully with her knuckles and she's laughing as she says, "Shut up. I'm just happy, that's all."


	5. Scary stories to cheer you up

**This chapter may get a bit spooky. I just feel like writing a scary story. Hope you like. I just want you to know that the scary story is the second one. You don't have to read it. I'd also like to point out that I'm not a sick and demented writer that likes to scare little children for fun. If you get uncomfortable, please skip the second story. The thing about the stories are you either like them, or you don't. P.s. My last name is actually Sanders.**

I walk over and sit on the bed. Nicole sat right beside me. Her eyes are closed.

"Hey, " I tell her. "Wanna tell scary stories?"

Her eyes shoot open and she grins right at me. I had named something she loved doing.

"Heck yeah!" she replies.

I almost smile.

"Well, have you heard of Baedi Gohkya?

"No. Who was he?" Her eyes are wide with delight.

I almost break. "Actually, it's a she. But, that doesn't matter.

Anyway, Baedi Gohkya was a young woman who lived long ago in the village Grimlock. She was a pretty thing, and many lords desired her. But she had promised to stay unmarried, for her father had high expectations. And she felt that no one would ever be able to meet them-."

"My, she's arrogant!"

"Yes. Yes, she was. But wouldn't you be if you were that pretty?"

"Well, how pretty are we talking?"

"Fair skin. Gorgeous blue eyes. And hair as silver as the moon. Some even thought her a goddess."

"Now, that's just silly!"

"I agree. But at that time, it seemed a reasonable assumption.

Anyway, a young sorcerer named Svaga M'oonog came to her village. He was thought to be very handsome by all the ladies in the court. But when he saw Baedi, he turned his head and shunned her.

Furious, she went into a mad overdrive. She was determined to make him love her.

So, Baedi went to the town warlock, Avadi Magya. She begged him to give her a spell that would make Svaga fall madly, hopelessly in love with her. Avadi agreed, but not without a deal-."

"What deal was it?!" I can tell she was excited, but her constant interruptions are getting annoying.

"Well, if you'd let me finish the story, you would know, now wouldn't you?"

She sighs. "Fine. Please continue."

I nod and resume. "Good. Anyway, Avadi refused to do it unless she left him a lock of her hair."

Nicole let out a breath that she had been holding. "What?! He wanted a lock of her hair?! That's so gross."

"Yes, it is. Now pay attention. And _**no **_interrupting! Anyway, as I was saying, he wanted a lock of her hair."

I put a hand on her lips, sure that she would interrupt.

"You'll learn why later. Now listen.

Consumed by her hatred for Svaga, she blindly did so.

That night, she went to a ball, potion in hand. When Svaga saw her in that deep, blue dress, he smirked. As beautiful a she was, he had no interest in a woman that was so full of herself. Baedi walked right up to him and placed the potion under his nose.

"What are you doing?!" Svaga shrieked. But as soon as he inhaled the potion, he felled crazily in love with her.

That night they danced the night away. And needless to say, Baedi fell in love with him. They got crazy drunk, and got married. But everything changed when Avadi showed up.

He was jealous of Svaga. So he decided to tell Svaga what Baedi had done to him.

Svaga ran away. Too furious for words. Too sick to last image he saw before running away was the smug smile of Avadi.

Svaga had run away, not because he was scared, not because he was mad with Baedi, but with the fact that he needed a plan. So, at home he sat, plotting, thinking.

But meanwhile, Baedi was being held captive by Avadi. But he had made the mistake to leave her untied.

She was so scared. But she was more upset than she was scared. And while Svaga was planning, so was she. All she needed to know was what Avadi planned to do.

And as Baedi predicted, Avadi decided to gloat. He even told her how to defeat herself!

Baedi decided that she needed to kill Avadi herself. She still felt sad about Svaga, too.

She rammed into the warlock, sending him flying. But he was soon back on his feet again. He grabbed her, but she kicked herself over his head using the wall as a kickoff. He turned around and received a punch in the face, but he didn't fall unconscious. He just smirked and put a force field around her and forced her against the wall.

Then he began to chanting.

"Maki, deemi neomeiz. Curlo mei nazei zeineim cota zuki nuna mei mei. Cura dema ediamo ked demi vrook menega." he chanted.

(Rise, Mistress Chaos. Come forward and do as you will, almighty mistress. Do as your evil will wish upon itself.)

Baedi watched as a woman's body began to form from fire, then solified.

She had pale red skin. And pink hair. She was quite beautiful, as all spirits are suppose to be.

It was Chaos herself. But she went by another name. Avadaridi. It meant "Unforgiven," in their language.

Avadaridi got off the stone table that Avadi had paced her body on. She smiled. Evil was written all across her features.

"What shall I destroy first, " she pondered. "I know! I'll destroy my old nemesis. Di isamo, nei oma criog, Lacuna. Nei zeineim vayiga. neinei ami."

(Darken, my old friend, Lacuna. Darken and fade. Now die.)

The moon immediately stopped shinning and darkened. Baedi shrieked. It wasn't hard to tell that Moonmother was dead. Even her silhouette was gone. The world was left in darkness.

Avadaridi said, "She's finally gone. Good riddance, I say."

"What have you done?!" Screamed Baedi.

"I felled the moon. Weren't you watching?"

Baedi's tears fell hard against the ground.

Suddenly, a man's battle cry could be heard. Svaga was crouched three feet away from the evil spirit.

"This is your fault," he shouted at Baedi. "Nono heinega, nei snekya Miama. Maki naikya raideim veka dreski unimyo agrya."

(Restore yourself, my sweet Moonmother. Rise up into the sky once again.)

A new force surrounded Baedi. She felt herself lifting up into the sky. She saw outer space itself. Then she realized that Svaga had turned her into the new moon.

She felt a power dawn on her that she had never had before! She had attained magic while in the transformation. She was the newly chosen woman to take care of the world that laid far below her.

She saw Avadaridi closing in on her husband. Baedi Miama snapped.

She closed her eyes and sent a wave of power below.

Avadaridi was inches away from strangling Svaga. But a sliver of light blasted her dead. After the death of Chaos, Baedi turned her attention to the warlock.

He was dead in a series of moments in the same effect that had killed Avadaridi.

Svaga lifted his fingers to his lips and moved them up to the sky to show his affection for his wife.

Silence and whispers. That's how that'd always be. But for some people, that's enough.

**The end.**

Did you like it?"

Nicole stares at me. "That wasn't scary! Creepy, yes. But not scary!"

"Yeah, but did you like it?"

"Well, yes, but still!"

"But nothing. Now you tell one."

"Fine. But mine _will_ be scary."

"Then by all means. Don't let me stop you. Go on."

"My story starts in a little town called Murder massacre. And in that little town there lived a little girl named Nutmeg Sanders.

She was different from all the other kids. While all the other fourteen year old wanted to be gymnasts and police officers, she wanted to work in a circus as an acrobat.

So, one day, after school, she went to the circus.

The manager there smiled and said, "What can I get you, Nutmeg?"

The manager only knew her name because she was a regular customer.

"Ah, nothing right now, Sadie."

"Hey, Meg, I'm having a slumber party at my house. Want to come?"

Sadie was only four years older than Nutmeg, but she was awesome. "Yeah, totally. Hey, is Brick here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back putting on his costume. You know the life of a clown is a busy one."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But why does Brick have to be getting dressed now?"

It was a rhetorical question, and they both knew it.

"Hey, the show's about to start. You should probably find your seat."

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Nutmeg promised. She took her seat to the far left corner. Her usual spot.

The show started. The first act was Brick. Nutmeg watched as he juggled five balls, then six, then seven. The number kept going up until it reached twelve.

Nutmeg was impressed. This was a new improvement. The last time she had been there, he could only juggle ten. Nutmeg made a mental note to congratulate him later on, after the show.

When he was finished, the next act came out. It was Saphira riding a unicycle across a tightrope walk.

Act after act went on. All having improved their skills.

A thunderous applause went around through the crowd. But what followed wasn't that joyous. A strangled scream filled the air and people began to shriek with fear.

What was going on?!

But through all this,, Nutmeg remained calm. Whatever it was wanted the reaction the crowd was giving and she refused to let them have it. Not now, not ever, if she could help it.

Nutmeg surged to her feet and ran to the backroom. She grabbed hold of Sadie's arm.

"What the heck is going on?!" she cried.

"I don't know. But Brick- Brick's dead."

A shocked surprise filled Nutmeg. "What?" This time, her voice was soft instead of yelling.

"Brick is dead. I found him in the back room with a clay wire around his neck. Looks like a suicide to me. But I'm no professional. I've already notified the police and they're on their way. But, Nutmeg, I'm scared. I don't really think that it was a suicide."

Nutmeg nodded. "Yeah, it seems a bit too coincidental to me."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"I'm going to do some snooping. You know, to see if I can find anything out."

"Yeah, okay."

Nutmeg walked away from her friend. She went to the circus owner, Winston.

"Hey, Winston. I want the keys to every room."

He smiled mockingly. "And what makes you think that I'll give them to you?"

"Well, let's see, could it be perhaps, that there's a dead guy in that room, " she said, pointing to the room with Brick's body. "and let's face it. You're hesitation is rather suspicious, what with, Brick's body growing cold and you refusing to give me the keys. But whatever. If you don't want to find Brick's, your nephew's, killer, then neither do I. But I thought that you'd want some serious justice for the boy. After all, he was not yet eighteen. That is barely a life!"

Winston stared at her for a moment. It did make sense. He sighed in defeat and handed her the keys. She turned to walk away, when he said, "Nutmeg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and catch that killer, will you?"

Nutmeg nodded. "Of course."

She stalked off towards Brick's changing room.

Nutmeg closed the door shut behind her. Then gazed around the room, looking for unfound clues. When she saw none, she went to the desk and pulled out all drawers. She scanned the words in front of her. It was all just taxes and-. But wait! There _was_ something. A dirty fingerprint.

Nutmeg smirked. The criminal left their DNA! That should be enough to show that he killed Brick, right? She sighed. Nothing was ever that simple.

As much as she wanted to believe that the killer left the mistake of accident, she knew that was not the case. It was on purpose. And it was to say, "Hey, I killed your friend. What are you going to do about it?"

Nutmeg Sanders was angry that the criminal was teasing her. Not only had he killed her friend, he had sent her a message to make sure that she knew that he meant business. Not only had he mocked her, but he had put Sadie into near tears.

Nutmeg closed her eyes. Who had the motive? Who was able to be there when Brick died? Who had a reason to kill Brick? Who knew her well enough to know that this was the first place that she'd check? Who knew that she would be angry with the death of her friend? Who knew that the circus was her safe place? How old was the killer? What was its gender? Was it even male? Was it really just to kill Brick, or was it something else? Was it to make her mad, or to make sure that she knew that someone hated her? Well, one thing was for certain, whoever did it had to be sick enough _and _smart enough to know that she'd be there right at this time. Which meant that the killer was one of the other performers.

Nutmeg gave an involuntary shudder. That meant that she personally knew Brick's killer. That thought made her sick to her stomach.

"You shouldn't be in here," said a voice.

Nutmeg whipped around. It belonged to a tall man with black hair that was wearing an official policeman's uniform.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she played up to the part of a victim that had just lost a dear friend. It wasn't that hard to do, what with the current situation. "I'm sorry, Police officer. I just couldn't help myself. The victim meant a great deal to me. I just had to see if I could find one small clue."

"Yes. Now tell me, did you touch anything?"

Nutmeg nodded and faked a cry a little _too_ convincingly. "Yeah, but just some files from this drawer. Please, Mr. Officer, can you do everything in your power to bring the murderer to justice? The victim was so full of life once and now thinking that Brick'll never juggle or make another stupid joke is just so sad and I need to know that there is one person in this world that I can trust to respect his memory."

The police officer looked like he didn't quite know what to say. So he said, "Um, yeah, sure."

Nutmeg nodded again and pretended to wipe away a tear, but yet all the while, her fury and sadness swept through her being. "Then I leave this case in your capable hands."

Nutmeg left the room and the officer behind. But no matter, she already had just what she needed. All the evidence she needed was in her pocket.

That night, Nutmeg sat at her table working on the case. She studied the card that she swiped. It was the one that had a fingerprint on it. But she'd also pocketed a letter from a mysterious S and Brick's own notebook.

The letter read:

_Brick, you know what I have asked of you, and yet, you disobey me! And for that the consequences will be dire. Just watch your back, Old friend. 'Cause if you don't, I may just get it, and believe me, no one wants that. It will be messy if you disobey me again. This is your final warning, and I'm not below hurting you to show everyone what a coward you are. And even more, what a villain I shall be. But no matter, whatever you do, wherever you go, just remember that I'll be listening and watching. __Your's truly, S._

After reading the letter, Nutmeg read the last entry in Brick's book.

It read:

_S. looms over me like an evil ghost that you just want gone. Maybe he's the devil's child. _

_But the way he makes me act, the things he has me do make me want to shudder. _

_It's just so painful. I feel like the only thing I have is this journal. I know it's a little girly, but I need what I can get. I also need to know what S. plans on doing to me once he feels that I am no longer useful to him. _

_Will he kill me? Or will he let me live? What do I have to live for, but this old circus? I love what I do and S. just wants to take away everything that I love. He has already taken my mother from me. I fear that if father was still alive, then S. would take him, too. _

_And lastly, the real reason why I keep this journal is to keep myself into this life as long as I can. But I also feel that S. has already killed my soul. That makes me feel sad. I know that I have only a short time left. _

_I wonder if I'll be missed when I'm gone. Will Sadie miss me? Will Meggie? Will anybody stop at nothing to avenge me?_

**_I will avenge you,_ **Nutmeg thought to herself.

Nutmeg fought a surge of sadness at the thought of her friend feeling like he couldn't talk to anyone. That must have been really lonely for him. She knew that he would be lonely, too, in that condition.

And the fact that he knew that he was going to die soon was sad. It was almost like he had given up, like he'd just let S. kill him. Like a chicken waiting to be killed by the farmer. But at least a good farmer killed the chicken quickly. S. had just left him dangling.

Nutmeg put the book down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when she woke up, Nutmeg already decided to skip school. She went downstairs to be welcomed into the arms of her mother and father.

"Hey," Cecelia said. "We heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll skip school to morn. I just don't think that I took enough time yesterday to do so. Please, Mom. Please, Dad. I really think I need this."

Nutmeg's mother looked at her father, and her father looked at her mother. A silent agreement passed between them. Cecilia decided that she was the official spokesperson.

"Take all the time you need, Dear. I'll phone the school."

Nutmeg smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. You guys are the best!"

"So where are you going to do first?" Homer asked his daughter.

"I just want to go to all of Brick's favorite places. I think it's the perfect way to cope. Don't you agree?"

Her father nodded. "Yes. Well, do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I think I'll be just content with walking."

"Oh, okay. Just call if you need anything."

"Sure thing. See you guys later, okay?"

They both gave an affirmative nod. Nutmeg ran out the door. She hadn't completely lied to her parents. She'd decided to go to his favorite places to look for clues. You see, there was a a great chance that his killer was stalking him. And anyway, anything was worth trying at this point in time.

Nutmeg went to the park entrance and sat in the same bench that Brick always sat in. He'd always liked it because it had this amazing ocean view. That was the second place that Nutmeg needed to go, but until then, she decided that she should at least enjoy the view. It's what Brick would have have wanted her to do if he were still there.

After ten minutes of thorough observation, she headed down to the beach. She swiped a few pieces of sea glass, but there were still no clues. So, she moved on.

The next place she went, was to the public skating rink. She paid the twenty-five dollars admission and grabbed her size in rollerskates. She moved out onto the floor and skated, just like Brick had taught her when she was seven. He'd always made her practiced, but she never really minded. She'd always be there if she wasn't at the circus, or sleeping, or in school.

Brick had always made her feel comfortable. He was only three years older than her and it as him that made her come to the circus in the first place. He'd been the best friend that she could ever have. Sometimes, she even felt that they were a little more than that.

Nutmeg closed her eyes and glided. She wondered that if Brick were still there, that he'd be proud of her.

She remembered the time they first met. It had been when she was six years old. She remembered seeing his curly black hair in a crowded room in the circus. It was her first time going and she was scared. She'd never liked clowns. But there he was, nine years old and the owner's nephew. Just helping out. Giving kids free cottoncandy. She noted that a broad smile on his face. Then there eyes had met. She remembered that she had shrunk away from his gaze and him coming closer and giving her a sticker.

"Here," he had said. "this is for you. I'm Brick and you are...?"

"Nutmeg." she had answered.

"Nutmeg. That's a cool name. Just like the spice I like it."

"Thanks. I like Brick, too. It sounds powerful."

"Thanks. Well, I hope you enjoy the circus. I'll be watching, you hear?"

She'd faked a salute. "Yessir."

"Thattagirl! Well, see you later, I guess."

"Yeah."

A scream similar to the one at the circus occupied the air so suddenly. This time, the body came out at the middle of the rink. Right in front of Nutmeg. It was Mindi, and friend of her's that worked as a guard at the rink. People ran from the rink as fast as they could, all screaming and shoving to get away.

She forced herself to stay calm, she knew that the killer was here. She ran off the rink. Whichever performer was there had to be the killer. She knew that she had to find them. This had gone too far. This sick, demented person was going to pay for messing with her, that much she knew.

Then she saw them. It was a figure all in black. They saw her, too. They began running for the exit. But Nutmeg tackled them to the ground.

The killer hit and punched, but Nutmeg slammed them against the ground using the chest. They managed to remove Nutmeg from on top of them. The killer got up and ran away.

But Nutmeg already had the information that she needed. The killer was a girl. She had accidentally felt her breasts and now she knew that she could now give a list of who could have killed Brick and Mindi.

Nutmeg gave a quick glance at Mindi's limp body in the middle of the rink. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped the lid.

_9-1-1, _She typed and sent.

"Officer Donalds. What's your emergency?"

"Yeah, my friend just got strangled at the skate rink on west avenue. I'll wait till you get here."

"Okay. I'm coming right over. Did you see who did it."

"No. Not really. I just want whoever did it to come to justice."

"Yes, of course."

Ten minutes later, and the police officer came. Surprise, surprise. It was the same one that had been at the circus the day that Brick was murdered.

"You again? My, danger seems to follow you everywhere you go."

_You have no idea, _Nutmeg thought, but she refused to vice that aloud. No doubt, he would have asked her what she meant. But now that she thought about it, she had seen the figure six times that day. One at the park, then at the beach. Then at the hot dog stand. Three times at the roller rink. But it had never occurred to her that she was being stalked by the killer. But it really should've.

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Where's the victim?"

She pointed her finger to the middle of the rink. "Right there."

"Are you sure you didn't see the killer?"

"No, I didn't. I already told you."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Do you really think I'd lie to you?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just have to ask."

"Yeah, I understand. But both of the victims were my friends." _And I believe that I'm getting stalked by their killer. So yeah, you asking me if I saw them is not the question that I want to be answered. How 'bout "Are you sure that you're a female?" since you obviously like asking stupid personal questions?! _Nutmeg fumed, silently.

"Okay. I need to take you to the police station to ask you a few more questions and to get a handprint from you."

"Yeah, whatever you need, Officer Donald."

They rode to the police station in silence. He held the door open for her and she walked inside. He told her to sit in the chair and that he'd be with her in a moment, disappearing into an large office. He came back with a sheet of paper with two boxes on it and a small container of black ink.

"Okay, stick your finger on the ink and place it on the paper."

"Okay," she said, whiling inside her head she was saying, _No, dur, you idiot! I can't believe I didn't think of that?!_

She did as she was asked. "Okay, what next?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay. Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I go to Westridge High."

"Wow. That was my second question. Okay, moving on. Where were you born?"

"Right here in West Virginia."

"You said that the victims were both your friends. So how close were you to them?"

"Well, I saw Brick almost everyday. I love the circus. And I saw Mindi whenever Brick took me skating. Which was about twice a week." This was true.

"Was their deaths' a shock to you?"

"Excuse me? Did you seriously just ask if their deaths' were shocking?!"

"I only meant were they depressed in anyway?"

"No. They both had a lot to live for. And I like it if you'd keep your opinions to yourself. Now I'm trying really hard to answer all your questions, but I've just got to say, what kind of questions are these?! They won't help Brick or Mindi. They won't bring them back to life. They won't bring the killer to justice!" _Only I can do that._

"Look, I get that you're upset. But I need these answers."

Nutmeg stood up and pulled her backpack over her shoulder. "Yeah, well, so do I."

And with that she left the frowning police officer all alone.

* * *

There was one more place that she needed to check. It was the scene of the first crime. At the circus.

Nutmeg used to keys that Winston had given her to open Delia's room.

Delia was the current acrobat. But she'd been thinking about joining a better circus. And Nutmeg had planned on replacing her. She even had Cordelia's "Okay."

She checked all and everything. Nothing.

She sighed. Next she checked Chuck's dressing room.

Nada.

Then Rachael's room.

Nyet.

Then Cleo's room.

Méiyǒu.

Then lastly, the piano room.

Sea, ní raibh rud éigin! (Yes, there was something!)

She found herself face to face with a figure all in black. It was the killer.

"You!" Nutmeg cried."Your going to pay for what you did to Brck and Mindi!"

Then she heard it,a small cry for mercy. Nutmeg looked past the murderer. Right there standing behind the crazy, was Cady. A bright seven year old girl that brought everyone flowers in the morning. She was always smiling, but this time, all she wore was a face of pure fear.

Seeing Cady like that was the last straw. "Jeez, a seven year old! That's just sick! I get that Brick was seventeen going on eighteen and that Mindi was thirty-two, but she's barely even had a life!"

Nutmeg tackled the murderer to the ground as she did earlier that day, but this time she was fueled by pure rage.

One slap across the face. "That was for Brick!"

Two slaps across the face. "That one's for Mindi!"

Three slaps, and wanting more. "That- that one's for Cady, you hear?!"

She pulled herself and the killer and herself up. Then she drop kicked her, sending her flying into the wall. Nutmeg pushed up against the assailant and pulled the masked off.

* * *

And there, standing in front of her was... Sadie?

Yep, that's right. The murderer all along had been the close friend, the only one that had been able to be there when Brick had died. The one thing that she couldn't understand was...

"Why did you do it? Mindi? Brick?! How?!"

"Easily. Everyone's so weak and pitiful. Nothing they did could ever amount to the things I've done."

"What things? Sadie, what have you done?"

"I made you think. I sent you a message."

"Was that message, "I'm delusional and probably need a therapist?""

"No. It to make you think."

"To make me think what? That my best friend was murdered by a crazed killer? To make me think that I'm alone? Tell me, Sadie, what was it?!"

"It was to make you scared. I wanted to be the first person to break your spirits. And now I have. You're tiny. pathetic and weak. Just like Brick."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. Everything you did to me only made me far less fearless. You say that you wanted my fear, but you only got my rage. You claim that you made me afraid, but you only made me brave. You think that Brick was weak, but he wasn't he was strong. It is _you _who is the coward. I know it, you know it, and Brick knew it the whole time."

"No! You're wrong, I'm smart. I'm strong! I'm amazing."

"No. Not anymore. That was a long time ago. Here," Nutmeg said, throwing hr phone to Cady. She caught it. "I want you to call 9-1-1. Let them know what's going on."

She nodded, still unable to speak. That is, until the phone was picked up.

"Hello, officer, I'm in trouble. I need help. Can you help me?"

She waited for the response. Which Nutmeg guessed was something like, "Of course." or, "Where are you?"

It was the latter. "I'm at Westbridge Circus. Please come as fast as you can. SOS! SOS! Save my soul!"

The hung up.

_Well, _Nutmeg thought. _That was garenteed to spark his or her's interest._

Sadie tried to slap her away, so Nutmeg slammed her back up.

"Not this time, Blondie."

* * *

**_Epilogue:_**

_Three hours later... still at the circus. Inside Brick's old changing room, now Nutmeg's new changing room..._

Three hours previously, Nutmeg had wrestled her bestfriend, sent her to jail, returned a little girl home, and gained a new room.

She was now the official clown for the Westbridge circus. Although she'd wanted to be the acrobat to begin with, it had ended with her wanting to live as what Brick had once been. To show everyone that he was always going to be there. And now, they both were.

You know, Nutmeg had always been afraid of clowns, but the day she had met Brick had changed that. She gently fingered Brick's picture.

"Thank you."

**The end.**

So, what'd you think?"

"Sad, but sweet. I liked it."

Nicky glances at the clock beside the bed.

"You know, we should probably get to bed."

"Of course. See you in the morning, Nicky."

* * *

pronunciations for Little moon, big soul:

**Baedi Gohkya: ** . .

**Svaga Mooneg: ** . .

**Avadi Magya: ** . May. .

**Avadaridi:** . .ee.

"Maki, deemi neomeiz. Curlo mei nazei zeineim cota zuki nuna mei mei. Cura dema ediamo ked demi vrook menega."

( , .z. Curl.o me .im coat.a noon.a me me. Cur.a deem.a .o ked demi .a.)

"Di isamo, nei oma criog, Lacuna. Nei zeineim vayiga. neinei ami."

(Die is. , nee om.a , Lacuna. Nee .im .a. neenee amy.)

**As fun as this was to write, even though I was crying while doing so. I really hope you enjoy it, because I gave myself nightmares for two weeks after writing this. I really, really hope you like it. Remember, I love hearing from you guy(s). So please, please, please review. -PassingShips.**


End file.
